


(OLD) Lisa: The Brutal

by scroomslayer



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, M/M, brads only mentioned, buddys a mom, kids nonbinary, lisas a spooky ghost, post-ending shit, things will be explained later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroomslayer/pseuds/scroomslayer
Summary: (NOTE: this is undergoing a major rewrite! most of whats in here isnt canon n is only being kept up so ppl can see this absolute dumpster fire)Buddy finally leaves Olathe and sees what else there is on the death-ridden planet she lives on.
Relationships: Angus/Brine, Buddy/Inkwell, Hendrix/Neuque, Lisa Armstrong/Buzzo (LISA), One-Sided Maeryn/Buddy, except its very far from being healthy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(OLD) Lisa: The Brutal

**Author's Note:**

> just so yall know the writing style for this is heavily inspired by withintempation’s works, please go check them out their fanfics are so good

“...Buddy?”

Buddy jumps at the sudden, small sound of Kid’s voice. She doesn’t bother to flip over to her other side. Kid has never cared if Buddy makes eye contact or not while talking, and besides, Buddy isn’t good with eye contact. So she just stays how she is, lying on her side.

“I thought you were asleep,” she says.

“I can’t sleep. The fire’s too bright.”

“Well, I mean, that’s the only thing keeping you from getting cold, and it’s not even that bright right now, but y’know,” she picks herself up and spits on what little’s left of the fire. She knows she should’ve used, like, a bucket of water instead or something, but it’s not like she can just pull one out of her ass or something.

Kid’s sitting up, staring at the burnt logs and twigs. They look at Buddy, who’s also staring at the burnt remains of the fire. “Why did you name me Kid?”

“...what? How do you know that’s not a real name?” Buddy asks with a geniune curiosity as to how they knew that.

“When we were out one day, and it was raining, and we had to go into the house of the people that killed Brad the next day, I read in a book that kid means someone that’s little and stuff. Why do you call me that?”

“Uhh…” Buddy’s silent for a bit. She’s not even sure if she can put her thoughts into words. “Look, I- just...I never really thought I’d talk about this.”

“Please, I wanna know.” Kid’s head hangs down as they cradle their knees to their chest.

Buddy’s still stuck, but then she gets an idea. A vague one, but still an idea. “...I guess I just never really wanted to get attached to you. So like...I just never really named you. Kid’s just a nickname, y’know…?”

“...do you love me?” Kid asks.

And then Buddy gets stuck again. But this time, she’s not sure whether she can say yes or no, so she just replies with, “I don’t know.”

She doesn’t want to love Kid. Her own experiences with it have been bittersweet at best and sour at worst. Every single time she’s trusted anyone, they’ve locked her up, or lied to her in order to keep her “safe,” or just completely backstabbed her. Sometimes she learns to trust them again, and they’ll be on good terms or something. But most of the time, she doesn’t have that chance. She’s just forced to live with the pain, and sometimes even realize that in it all, she’s the true monster. Buddy doesn’t want to ruin Kid like others have ruined her. She knows that they’re pretty much the only hope left for Olathe, other than her (although even she herself is unsure of that at this point). So she reassures herself that she doesn’t love them. But sometimes, they’ll have their moments of bonding, and Buddy questions whether she does love them or not, and...God, she hates the feeling that she might love someone.

“I sure do love you, Buddy,” Kid mutters.

_ Oh,  _ Buddy thinks to herself,  _ oh shit. _

“...how about you just go to sleep? You need the rest anyway. For tomorrow. You know we’re getting pretty close to the Shore of Boats.”

“Okay,” Kid mumbles, and they nestle into their torn-up poncho.

Buddy nearly collapses into a pile of limbs. The thought of Kid loving her makes her feel so weird, almost horrifed, maybe repulsed. She can’t tell, maybe because over the years emotions have become some sort of blurry concept to her. It’s not that she doesn’t feel them, she just can’t understand them sometimes. She clenches her fists and shuts her eyes  _ tight,  _ but she knows she’s never going to sleep if she feels tense.

_ It’s okay, Buddy,  _ Buddy tells herself.  _ Fuck, it’s great right now. You’re so close to getting out of this disgusting and perverted place. You’re almost done with people threatening you at every turn and all that shit. You’ll be up and outta here by tomorrow. The Shore of Boats is so close by, why the fuck are you worrying about one little thing? It’s not that bad...not that...bad…? _

_ … _

_ Why the hell am I telling myself this bullshit? _

Buddy shuffles over onto her back, gazing at the starless sky. At least, it looks like it’s starless. Somewhere out there, there’s probably a sea of stars dotting the sky like the speckled shell of a robin’s egg. And there’s people gazing at those stars in the same manner she’s staring at the blackened sky, and they’ll be cheering mindlessly about how pretty that star-filled sky is, and...there might just be women. God, the idea of her believing that she’s the only hope for the world, and without her the world is doomed, and doing so much shit in favor of that belief for all of those years, just to find out that the whole time there’s women outside of Olathe and all the guys in this shitty place are just lazy ass horndogs who can’t be bothered to get off of their asses and just  _ leave  _ Olathe to find a woman they can go get a blowjob from or something? Now Buddy DEFINITELY will be up all night.

She does go to sleep eventually, but it’s already too late. The sun’s rays have already started seeping into the sky, and soon enough it’ll wake up Kid, who’ll be bleary-eyed and groggy. But at this point she hardly even gives a shit. She’s already worrying about what she doesn’t understand, and she doesn’t even understand why. Nevertheless, she still drifts off to sleep.

___

_ Where the hell am I? _

Buddy looks around. Everything seems so unfamiliar, so unnatural. There’s lush, green grass beneath her, and she’s near a field of flowers. The sky’s blue like a gas fire, and the clouds are white and drift ever so peacefully. Trees tower over her...trees with LEAVES. It seems so abnormal to her to see what many people she’s met in the past will consider a normal world.

She gets up and onto her knees to get a better look at everything. Something catches her eye in the distance. At first, it’s hard for her to make out the details, but her vision clears after a bit. There’s a girl in that field of flowers. Someone in a ragged white poncho, with long, disheveled black hair and pale skin. Buddy stands up.

“Who are you?” she hollers.

She doesn’t answer.

“Hey,” she walks closer, feeling the flowers crunch under her feet. “Answer me!”

She moves slightly. “You’re killing them. Step back onto the grass.”

“Not until you tell me who the hell you are!” Buddy is almost frantic at this point. “Aren’t YOU killing them too?! That means it shouldn’t matter if I do it!”

The girl gives a soft chuckle, and she turns around. “You’ve always been defensive about murder, Nancy.”

Buddy’s eye widens. “...Nancy?! I- who the fuck-”

“Hush, Nancy.” The girl’s smile turns into a grin, revealing cracked teeth. She slowly walks over to Buddy, who’s backing away, and she presses a finger on her mouth. “I am Lisa. This is my field, and I can do what I want with it. I can kill them, and you can’t.”

“LISA?!” Buddy feels her heart sink, and she rips Lisa’s finger away from her lips. She’s heard the name uttered a few times, by Brad and Buzzo in their horrific mutated forms. “Are YOU the one they’ve been talking about? And my name ISN’T Nancy.”

“But it is,” Lisa says.

“...this is just a dream. You’re NOT real!” Buddy exclaims. “You’re just...some manifestation of my memories or some shit!”

Lisa begins to laugh. She’s laughing so hard that she’s wheezing, and tears are streaming down her face. Buddy backs away, wishing she had her katana nearby so she could cut her up.

“What?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY?!” Buddy screams, reeling back her fist. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!”

Buddy tries to throw a punch at the girl, hoping that she’ll just wisp away and leave her alone. But she feels something stop her, and looks at her fist to find that Lisa’s gripping it. HARD. Her eye darts back to Lisa, and the wind blows across her long bangs, revealing her eyes. There’s a black scar snaking from below her left eyebrow to the corner of her nose, and it sends a shiver down Buddy’s spine.

“Oh, Nancy,” she says, sneering. “I am VERY real.”


End file.
